


The object that saved us

by Ironwoman18



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23487715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironwoman18/pseuds/Ironwoman18
Summary: Lily Potter will do whatever it takes to save her son, even use a certain magical object. This is a What if, where Lily and Harry survived.
Kudos: 2





	The object that saved us

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story, they belong to the amazing J.K. Rowling. I just use them to imagine possible things.
> 
> We will read below.

Lily Potter and her son Harry were in his room, after a fun time of playing with her husband and son, when she listened something that drew her attention. 

An explosion downstairs, she could hear James, her husband, gave a gasp and then silence, she could just imagine the worst, Voldemort was in their house.

She started to hear the footsteps of the evilest man she had ever met, he was going upstairs, she knew if he found them he will kill them. Lily knew the profecy and she was aware that her son could be the key to defeat Voldemort so she will not let that hope die with her son.

She saw her son playing next to her and she said with fake enthusiasm "Harry, sweetheart, let play hide and seek" he smiled happy, she knew that was his favorite game, especially because James tickled him when he found Harry "come here honey" She stood up and walked to the further corner of the room, she wrapped the invisibility cloak, that same cloak James and his friends used in Hogwarts to sneak out. Harry began to crawl where his mother was, smiling and excited for the game.

Once he was there, Lily took a seat next to him and covered both of them with the cloak. Meanwhile Voldemort was destroying door by door, looking for them.

When they got to the boy's bedroom, he destroyed that door too and walked in checking it. Lily could see him and was shocked when she saw him so haggard, like he aged ten year since the last time she saw him before Harry was even born.

His snake-kind-of voice bommed in the little boy's room saying "Wormtail, there's no one in here, if you lied to me I swear that I..."

"No my lord, I never lied to you, maybe Lily and the kid are out and they will come back later... maybe tomorrow" said him with a shakey voice. Lily could not believe that little rat betrayed them, how dare him do this to his best friends.

"Wormtail, leave and make sure you don't say anything about the Potter and let me know if you find the kid and if you have a chance... KILL HIM!" after that they left the room. Lily had a bad feeling, she did not want to say it aloud, because the moment she said it aloud, that will became true.

She stayed hours under the cloak to make sure those two left the house, and even after all that time the redhead was shaking while she was going downstairs with her son, who was sound sleep in her arms. Her heart broke when she saw the body of her husband on the floor, lifeless and with a horror expression on his eyes.

She just wished Wormtail was not there when James died, but she just could imagine that he saw his former best friend before die and that broke even more her heart, the last thing he saw was the betray of one of the marauders.

She took off the invisibility cloak, she bent and kissed his forehead gently with some tears in her eyes then she closed his eyes whispering "I love you"

Then she stood up and walked out of the house as fast as she could, got into the car sitting Harry in his car seat and covered him then she turned on the car and leave her house. She went straight to the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, the home of the Blacks.

When she got there she walked in, because she knew the password, and there were Sirius and Remus playing magical chess, she laid Harry on the nearest couch and said in a whisper "Sirius, Remus..." both men turned to see her and Lily could not hold her tears anymore, she collapsed on the floor and cried "he is dead..."

That was everything she could say before faint. Both ran towards her to help her, Remus held Harry and Sirius picked her up to the room on the second floor.

After an hour unconscious, Lily saw Alice Longbottom next to her, smiling gently "I'm glad you woke up, sweetie, I was getting worry about you. What happened?" The redheaded woman explained everything to her friend and fellow order member. Alice hugged her while Lily cried the dead of her husband, when suddenly Sirius walked in.

"Wormtail did this, right?" She nodded and Sirius cursed under his breath "we were stupid to trust your life to him... he looked so harmless... I can't believe this..." he started to kick the doorframe angry and with tears running his cheeks.

"Sirius... please don't blame yourself, we never thought he could be a double agent, faithful to Voldemort" she said trying to calm him down "we will have our revenge when we defeat him. The dead of James won't be in vain" he nodded and she asked "where's Harry?"

"Downstairs with Neville, my son, he has one year and they are playing" said Alice smiled at her and Lily smiled back.

The life with Voldemort following her and her son will be hard but they have two marauders and the rest of the Order of the Phoenix to watched their back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this. Comment your thoughts. Right now it's an One Shot but it may turn into a multi character story.


End file.
